Drakanite
Drakanites are a subspecies of humans, thought to have descended from the first drakanite Nehir Alakkan. This clan was founded in 205 AC, by the same drakanite -- with the help of Ryujin, known to be one of the "Divine Five". Due to the destruction of the Drakanite capital that was once Frostvale, now the mountainous terrains of Dragon's Peak, the Drakanites are estimated to be around 60,000 in numbers, and gradually decreasing through the loss of their blood purity. Origin Drakanites came about by an act of kindness shown to Ryujin, by the human being at the time -- Nehir Alakkan. The boy offered the great dragon a piece of meat in harsh times where his kind were hunted, and so they spent many hours talking in good nature. Ryujin, realizing that without a voice, his kind would forever be in conflict with humanity, and so with the co-operation of the boy bestowed his powers upon him with a form of soul transferrence. All of Nehir's descendants from that point on would be blessed with the powers they have to this very day. Physiology The most definitive physical trait of the drakanite line is their higher average height (6'2"); their builds are on average more stocky, along with typically slitted eyes, the most common colour being green. Beneath the surface they have an advanced skeletal structure that has been reinforced with a thin layer of dragon scales, this is not noticeable visually. A drakanite has a higher average body temperature than an average human. This is attributed to their innate fire magic. In half-shift they close the gap further between humanity and dragon, some may gain some scales along their skin, limbs may turn from the usual human into partial dragon arms, hands, claws. Some may gain tails, but all will usually obtain their signature horns and wings reminiscent of the dragon race. The half-shift changes as standard are proportional to the person that shifts; some are capable of flight. The fabled full-shifter will enable a drakanite to increase in size to become a true dragon, complete with their physiology, and ferocity, as well as the ability to communicate with their kind. Pureblood Centuries of breeding outside of their own people have left the majority of the Drakanites genetically unable to achieve a full-shift, which is used to communicate with the dragon kind. The term pureblood can be defined by this ability - one with enough blood purity to potentially undergo a transformation into a dragon is considered a pureblood among the Drakanites. They are highly respected and are essentially akin to nobles within Frostvalian culture. Purebloods are taller than most, with their average height being 6'4" instead of the usual 6'2". They also tend to be more powerful, born with more potential magical power than non-purebloods. 'Notable Pureblood Clans and Families' *Thorne - The long and thought-dead former monarchs of Frostvale. *Tsuchi - One of the oldest clans that still exists today. Existed since the beginning of the Melym Dynasty. Known for their red hair and dark skin. One of the few clans who's height rivals the Scarletts'. Rumors state the the two clans might have been one at some point. One of the few clans whose pure-bloods are not strictly in Frostvale and are much more spread out. *Scarlett - A family that has existed for some time, but never sat in the limelight until briefly after the plague with the emergence of Helena Scarlett. They are regarded for their honor and strength. They are considered the tallest Pure-blood clan. *Roland - A family known for its 'bad blood' curse. They suffer from high blood pressure, bouts of rage, and an affinity to darkness. Despite this, they are known for intellect and cunning, as evident by Stena Roland. * Blackburn- Believed to be one of the only Drakanite clans to be naturally attuned to ice magic instead of fire like other Drakanites. *Dragontongue- A clan known to have been born, branching off of the Blackburn Clan, and differentiating themselves by returning from the frosted magics to Ryujin's flame as a primary magic. *Larencia- A clan most prominent in the new millennium, as one of the last pure-blood clans remaining. This clan produces many kin in short amounts of time, and are responsible for the bloom of pure-bloods. Culture Religion The Drakanites generally worship Ryujin with worship of Kraus actually being secondary to some. For the most part Ryujin is seen as their God, and Nehir Alakkan, as the first Drakanite, is known as "Ryujin's Chosen". Worship tends to be done at the guidance of a Dragon Priest, the term for Priests of Ryujin belonging to the temple dedicated to Him in Frostvale. Jetniss Ravehart, though never directly making contact with Ryujin or being blessed by him, is largely seen as the Second of Ryujin's Chosen due to his uplifting of the Drakanite people and Frostvale, plus his subsequent martyrdom while largely loved by the whole of Frostvale. It isn't unheard of to see a priest outside of Frostvale, normally on an assignment of some kind, or to preach Ryujin's Holy Word to worshippers outside of Frostvale. The tenents of the faith are simple. Dragons are revered and to be protected as fellow kin, the hunting of dragons is an absolute sin except in the most extreme of cases, as Ryujin also sought peaceful relationships with humans, dragons who go out of the way to attack human settlements and people when not in self defense are seen as heretics. Still, even in this case followers of Ryujin seek to end the conflict peaceably unless forced too. Delivering offerings to dragons is commonplace within the religion, and in the Festival of Ryujin, sheep are sacrificed and offered to dragons in commemoration of the offerings between Nehir Alakkan and Ryujin. It wouldn't be uncommon to see Dragons flying above the skies of Frostvale during the festival to enjoy the celebrations. In the worship of Ryujin there are those that seek to acrue wisdom through the watching fire, considering it an aspect of Ryujin, or train their bodies to gain the strength of dragons and seek enlightment that way, others, though very few, seek to master the smoke that comes from the flames as an illusion, or the darkness the light of His flames cast. Priests of Ryujin though, mainly stick to consulting fires, watching them for signs of guidance from the Spirit Lord himself. Category:Race